


“I’m cold. Come closer.”

by blueberryblonde



Series: sanders sides lowercase fics [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryblonde/pseuds/blueberryblonde
Summary: virgil and logan are gay and it's cold
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: sanders sides lowercase fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781335
Kudos: 41





	“I’m cold. Come closer.”

**Author's Note:**

> pairing. romantic analogical  
> warnings. none (ask to tag)

winters in canada got pretty cold. you’d think that you couldn’t get cold under twenty blankets, including three full fledged comforters and sets. you’d be wrong.

“honey, we really don’t need this many.” logan tried to argue faintly, virgil being wrapped in a batman robe underneath his thousands of blankets.

“we do. you’re incorrect. i’m still cold.” virgil would always refute, logan getting under the third layer and cuddling his fiancé.

in summer, you especially don’t need twenty blankets. virgil never cared then either.

“sweetheart if you’re cold we can turn the air off.” logan sighed, knowing no matter what he would not be able to lie on his mattress.

“no.” was virgil’s only answer, this time ditching the robe to sleep in his underwear underneath the princess and the pea bed.

“alright.” logan smiled without thinking, laying on top of the blankets and virgil to snuggle.

fall isn’t better. virgil uses the excuse that he is cold while simultaneously making logan make the bed and tuck him in every night. like he would ever object, but still.

 **“i’m cold. come closer.”** virgil murmured into logan’s ear as the two attempted to snuggle. logan was five blankets deep while the shape of virgil was completely missing under the full twenty.

“you’re not cold babe.” logan murmeded into the others neck, not wanting to move.

“you can’t know that. come closer.” virgil began whining, wriggling to move logan himself. logan flopped to the left, scrambling to fall off the bed, and glaring.

“you know what? fine.” logan smirked, getting under the blankets, and laying directly on top of virgil. vee made an ‘oof’ sound as logan rested his full weight on the shorter man.

“this is not what i meant but i love it.” virgil replied, wrapping his arms around the other.

“you were supposed to hate this.” logan informed, though didn’t move.

“i know.” virgil smiled, trying not to admit it was quickly becoming too warm.

“do you want me to move?” logan asked smugly.

“of course not.” 

“baby.”

“no.”

“love of my life.”

“not happening.”

“not admitting it or not letting me go?”

“i will never let you go.”

“i’m going to move now.”

“not because I want you to.” virgil said, though his tone said he was grateful.

“of course not.” logan smiled again, kissing virgil fiercely before rolling over, getting back under his three blankets, and yet again, snuggling his wonderful fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> taking requests over on tumblr @overanalyzen


End file.
